Patropolis
Description: Patropolis is one of the world's most populous cities, being the capital to the Republic of Patropolis (R. O. P.). The city was the centre of power for 1000's of years since it's founding. It was originally believed to be a village inhabited by the ethnicity of the Patskies, who lived throughout the realm of the same name. After the conquest of the Minioans, the faith of the Jordans helped to spread becoming the dominate faith of Patropolis, and founding the Patropolitian Universal Church. After the collapse of their empire in 1320, the Minioans founding 8 individual kingdoms in present day Patropolis. Bullism was the notion of Superiority of the Minioans over the Patskies and was enforced for over 500 years. After the Patsky Revolution, the new city of Patropolis was built upon the Bullist Stronghold of Bul'sgoi. The newly found nation reached out to other powers, and from then on, engaged in trade and war and helped to found the League of nations, allowing to become a Super Power and major influencer in world politics. It is the world's joint first largest economy, and has one of the most advanced military technologies in the world. History Origin Facing war against the 8 kingdoms (5 kingdoms of the extreme north and 3 of the tundra south), the present-day Patropolis nation was founded through bloodshed. Known in their native tounge as the Broats and Crosnians, or the Patski, they were a distinct ethnic group that formed the majority of the 8 Kingdoms. These groups also formed the poorest and serving class of these realms, as they were oppressed by the decendents of Adyti and Minioan Aristocrats who fled from war and persecution in their respective empires. The kingdoms that were founded in the year 1320 S.C , helped to spread the faith of the Jordanians, eventually founding the Patropolitian Universal Church. The Most powerful kingdom was Bul'Slervia, with this ethnicity known as the Slervs, or the Bullest in Patski tongue. They enacted Serfdom which was mandatory for all Patskis, and the Slervs placed themselves on top of the hierarchy. The other 7 kingdoms were Marv, Crosovoa, Herzlund, Kinara, Crosodelta, Norland and Holy Mina Prime. The kingdoms constantly declared war at each other, and Patskis made the bulk of the military, considered inferior, and thus eventually sparking into revolution. The First Revolt- also known as the Forgotten Revolution Uprisings in the 1780's sparked by harsher brutality and oppression, led to revolution in the 8 kingdoms, which committed atrocities and genocide. Fearing persecution from the Patski masses, the 8 united to become one, forming the Bullic Empire, situated in Bul' Slervia, and the New Government declared Eternal War against enemies of the Regime. Fleeing from bloodshed, and the ensuing persecution as a result of the largest uprising, a great exile occurred, causing the Patskis from Herzlund to settle in a small trading village by the Pato-Lantic Ocean, founding the pre-cursor city to what would later be called Patropolis. A new council was set up, represented by 5 hierarchs, in sitting over the newly formed congress. The nation declared itself to be the Independent Patoski Republic. It however only lasted 8 years, as the city held by the rebels, were crushed, and the Bullists settled in the the city as their own. The Patskis lost the war and it would take them another 200 years to take their land back. Modern History: The Beginning of the modern-day Patropolis. In may 1902, King Bull II of Patropolis - the bull family in the monarchy for 1400 years - announces that it would further cut funding to low income earners in order to fund its trial at overtaking Alexinsky in industry. However, Patrick Darlington, mineworker in the major mining city of Yellowstone decided to uprise against the historical opressor and establish a great democratic power. He recruited into the Underground hundreds of workers, elite, politicians and soldiers in order to complete the process. After part of the Patropolis Imperial Army mutinied in April 1903, Darlington took action to act. Gaining hundreds of Yeli Utes and large quantities of AR-2 assault rifles, a two pronged attack captured the Parliament and Imperial Palace, ending the reign of King Bull II and 1400 of oppression. Bull was sent to the infamous gaol, Trofic Island and it was there that Darlington ordered for the last time in Patropolis History for the death penalty. Before King Bull II was killed, his book, Moja Problema, was handed to a guard and the guard precipitated through illegal copies of the book started the Bullist Ideology. After Darlington entered power, a major city was set up on the West side of the coast of Patropolis, named after the founder, Darlington. Not eoither Socialist or Capitalist, it is a contingency that uses both when it is necessary.